Point Proven
by Tori-62
Summary: TK and Kari want to prove to the old group of digidestines that they aren't the same little kids they were when they first went to the digital world. Getting together for an anniversary sounds like the only chance they will get to prove their point.
1. Happy Anniversary

"That was a great day of work today digi-destines!"

Davis stretched his arms and gave a big yawn. The gang had spent all day running all over the digital world destroying control spires that Ken, the digimon emperor had built. All were tired from the many attempts of trying to destroy all the spires but all attempts failed for each passing day Ken just built more. Demiveemon looked around the computer room. Everyone was looking a little depressed on the fact that they had no idea on how to fight the emperor.

"Why does everyone look upset?" Demiveemon asked. "Isn't it that time of year that you humans have a week off from school or something?"

"You mean spring break?" TK asked.

"Yah Demiveemon's right! Spring break starts today and I say tomorrow we take a break from all the hard work with the control spires and just hang out in the digital world. Maybe we can try having another picnic without any trouble this time." Davis suggested.

"That sounds fun," Kari cheerfully agreed. "But_ we_ can't go."

"What do you mean 'we can't go'?"

"She means me and her. We have plans tomorrow—actually we have plans all week." TK said.

"WHAT 'PLANS ALL WEEK'! YOU DON'T MEAN **D-DATES ALL WEEK** DO YOU?!"

"Oh please Davis why don't you take a chill pill and take a look at this."

Kari pulled out her day planner and showed it to Davis. For the heck of it Cody and Yoli also looked. Marked on the planner was a sticker that said anniversary. There was a sticker saying that on every day of that week.

"Anniversary, what do you mean?" Cody asked.

"This week marks the three year anniversary of when us original digi-destines defeated Myotismon. It is also the anniversary of when we all eight of us were brought together. It took us awhile to figure out that Kari was the eighth digi-destine and a couple more days to finally defeat Myotismon so we have a week long anniversary." TK explained.

"How do we know that you're not just lying to us huh? Maybe you're just making this up so I won't find out that you're planning to ask Kari out huh?" Davis asked paranoid.

"Oh please Davis why don't you just get a life." Yoli gave Davis a good hard punch in the head.

* * *

"It sure has been awhile since we have all been together." Sora said.

Sora, Matt, Joe, Tai, Mimi, and Izzy all walked together heading for the park where they would meet up with TK and Kari.

"It sure has been! It's even harder to see each other now that Kari and TK are mixed in with the new digi-destines. They are so busy trying to destroy the control spires that they can never hang out." Mimi added.

"I've been thinking," Izzy said sounding so smart. "Don't you think it's somewhat odd that TK and Kari both have D-3's and Digi Eggs but we don't? It's as if they are **supposed** to be part of the new digi-destine group but that is also odd because they are supposed to be part of the old digi-destine group."

"Well if you think about it, it does make sense. I mean think of it, when we went to the digital world TK and Kari were just kids. They tried to help and stuff but in the end, us older kids had the bigger adventure. So now it's as if it's their turn for the adventure and well yah that's it." Joe pointed out.

"But their still just kids." Tai said.

"That's true and we all know by fact that the digital world isn't really a safe place." Matt added.

"Aww that's cute!" Mimi smiled at both Matt and Tai.

Tai and Matt blushed. Everyone knew that they were protective of their siblings but they still didn't like to admit it. Sora giggled at the sight of it. She also thought it to be cute that they cared so much. Joe and Izzy started giving them a hard time. Mimi and Sora just continued to laugh. Eventually they arrived at the park entrance.

"TK, Kari over here!" Mimi yelled and waved.

TK and Kari were sitting on the park bench just underneath a willow tree. If you didn't know any better you would think they were on a date of something.

"Took you long enough to get here." TK joked as he and Kari ran up to the group.

As Kari and TK ran to join the group Tai noticed a little reflection of light off of something in the bushes just behind where they were sitting. He soon realized that it was coming from a pair of goggles that were poking out from the bush. Izzy also noticed it. He eyed Tai who just rolled his eyes at him as a sign saying, "Davis tries way too hard." After looking a bit harder they noticed that Yoli and Cody were also with him. Probably just tagged along to see what was really going on.

"Hey Kari I think you have a stalker." Mimi laughed.

"Yah I know." Kari rolled her eyes. "When will he learn?"

"Can I go beat him up now?" Tai said getting mad by the fact Kari was too young to have a boyfriend (In his opinion at least) and if she did have one he wouldn't want it to be Davis.

Patamon flew out of a backpack that Kari was wearing followed by Gatomon. They jumped onto Tai's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Tai. They knew that Davis and the others would follow so they know what to do." Patamon said.

"What do you mean know what to do?" Matt asked.

"Just wait and see!" Gatomon giggled and prepared to watch.

Davis poked his head in and out of the bush several times trying to get a better glance of what was going on.

"Davis come on lets get out of here. Tai and the others are here so it's for sure not a date." Yoli complained.

"Yah and I'm missing my Saturday morning cartoons." Cody complained.

"Oh stop complaining you bunch of babies. I know something is going on between them and I have to find out **now!**" Davis yelled.

"Well the least you can do is **lower your voice** or their going to hear us." Demiveemon jumped onto Davis's head.

* * *

Kari slightly glanced over her shoulder just to make sure Davis was still looking.

"Go for it!" Gatomon cheered still clinging to Tai's shoulder.

Kari grabbed TK's hand and moved a bit closer. Tai and Matt saw this and were getting furious. Sora and Mimi ended up having to hold them back.

"So TK," Kari started to say loud enough for Davis to hear. "Thanks for the movie last night it was so **romantic**!"

"Oh no problem how about we go for dinner tonight my treat." TK did the same.

The group looked at them still wondering what was going on. Kari then moved even closer to TK and was now clinging onto his arm. Tai had his "step away from my sister before I pound you" look on.

"Oh TK you're so sweet. My life has gotten even better ever since you became my **boyfriend**!"

At that moment Davis burst out from the bush. Cody and Yoli tried to pull him back but it was no use.

"KARI!!! NO DON'T DO IT!!" He cried out running as fast as he could over to Kari.

"Davis what in the world are you doing you aren't spying on me are you?" Kari said sarcastically. "I can't believe you would do something like this. Just when I thought **you** might make a **good boyfriend** and then you do this. I thought wrong about you Davis." She raised her voice and turned away trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Wait Kari I didn't mean it. It's not like that honest I j-just um..." Davis muttered on.

Finally Kari gave in and laughed as hard as she could. She was soon joined by TK, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Patamon, and Gatomon. Davis stood there still having no clue what is going on.

"Geez Davis you're so clueless." Yoli said running up to them followed by Cody.

"What do you mean 'clueless'?" Davis asked.

"She means that Kari and TK knew from the beginning that you were going to spy on them." Cody explained. "So that thing they just did was just acting."

"Really? GREAT that means I still have a chance with Kari!" Davis cheered.

"Sorry to say Davis but I doubt it." Mimi giggled looking over at Tai.

Tai was as red as a fire hydrant. He was about to burst. Of course Davis (as stupid as he is.) didn't notice a thing.

"What do you mean by that?" Davis asked.

Sora pointed to Tai and finally Davis got the picture.

"Davis how about you leave the country before I shove my fist down your throat!"


	2. Protective Brother Much

After a few minutes of Tai chasing Davis around the park he finally settled down. Davis fell to his knees gasping for breath. Kari held her brother back just to make sure he wouldn't start anything else with Davis.

"Anyway now that, that is over why don't you guys join us?" Mimi offered.

"But it's your guys' anniversary. Won't we be barging in or something?" Cody said.

"Well it won't hurt to have company along. Anyways you are digi-destines as well. Besides it's funny to see Tai freak out at Davis." Izzy added.

"You can all stay under two conditions. Number one: Davis you **stay away** from Kari and Number two: If you touch her I have permission to **beat** you." Tai said getting the last of his anger out.

"Me stay away," Davis yelled furiously. "Did you see what TK and Kari were doing?!"

"Well at least he doesn't stoke my sister! By the way didn't you hear, they were acting to get you out of the bushes!" Tai pointed out. "You were **acting** right?"

"Yes Tai we were acting so can we please just go now?!" Kari complained.

Tai still suspected something. He glared over at TK. TK sweat dropped.

"Don't sweat it Tai," Matt said. "When it comes to girls TK's clueless." He explained while TK a good noogie.

"You know this how Matt?" TK said as he fought to get free.

"Tell me TK how many girls have you brought home other then the ones that are digi-destines? Come on TK I mean for a kid you got some looks but other then that girls are looking for a more mature look." Matt said.

You could tell that Matt was just trying to show off his good looks to everyone. At least most people could tell. This meaning that once again, Davis didn't understand.

"Mature look you say, what would that look, look like?" Davis asked.

"Never mind that, are we just going to stand here all day? Lets go get something to eat I'm starving." Sora complained.

She had been so quiet before that they practically forgot she was there. None the less they listened.

* * *

After grabbing some burgers they went back to the park and sat in the shade of an old oak tree.

"I don't get something," Cody started to say after giving his left over burger to Upamon. "Our reason to go to the digital world is to defeat the digimon emperor but what was yours?" He asked the original group.

"Oh boy this story **again**." Joe said sarcastically.

Sure he knew the story well and it was pretty exciting but once you hear it over and over again to gets really annoying.

"Don't mind him," Mimi giggled. "Anyway it started three years ago all seven of us were at summer camp."

"Seven, there are eight of you?" Davis interrupted.

"I was sick that year so I didn't go to camp." Kari explained.

"First we battled Devimon and his black gears. The black gears were just like the dark rings but didn't have spires controlling them. After we defeated Devimon we learned about our crests." TK added.

"Our crests would make it possible for our digimon to digivolve into their ultimate forms. Our crests would react to their names. For example mine was the crest of courage so it would react when ever I was courageous." Tai said.

"Soon after they found their crests they learned of a new evil Myotismon. Myotismon was planning to take over the digital world but knew the digi-destines would be strong enough to destroy him. Then he found out that a member of the digi-destines was missing. Tai and the rest found out there was to be an eighth child in Japan that was to join them. This of course was before they found out it was me." Kari carried on with the story.

"At the time I worked for Myotismon. I was confused about many things back then and my memories were fuzzy. Soon I realized with the help off a good friend that I was to be Kari's digimon." Gatomon explained.

"Myotismon came to the real world and started searching all over for Kari. Which is how Davis and Cody saw their first digimon if I'm not mistaken." Izzy said.

"Well yah my family and I were part of the whole group that were stuck in the community center with the Bakamon. Now that I think about it that was also the first time I saw Sora. She made a chant to make the Bakamon lose their power." Davis explained.

"I was on that plane that had to make an emergency landing in the water when Kuwagamon froze the wing. That was when I saw Birdramon and Kobutarimon. They saved the plane." Cody said.

"I saw my first digimon in that fight against Deaboramon on the internet. But that's a whole different story so please continue." Yoli added.

"Okay then anyways with the help of Gatomon we managed to defeat Myotismon. We thought the battle was over until we saw the digital world in the sky. In the end we decided that it was best to go back to the digital world to see what was going on. When we got back the world was disastrous. That is when we met the dark masters." Sora started the story once again.

"Then we had fights and tough times but got through them then we eventually fought the dark masters and won. Okay story time over can we please go now?!" Joe complained.

After a few laughs they finally realized that it was already getting dark.

"Oh I forgot Kari we have to go." TK said.

"See I knew it you have a **date**!!" Davis yelled.

"No Davis, TK's on the basketball team and I'm on the cheer squad." Kari explained.

"Your point is?"

"The point is that we have a game tonight so we have to be there."

"Okay lets all go then." Mimi said cheerfully. "I haven't been to the elementary school in so long! Also I want to see Kari's cheerleading skills; I was a cheerleader there too captain to be exact."

* * *

Down at the elementary school TK and the rest of the team were practicing some shots while the Kari and the cheer squad got the crowd excited. Tai and the others sat at the top row of the bleachers. Tai stared down at the cheer team disgustedly.

"Why do the cheer leading outfits have to be so skimpy?" He groaned.

"Come on Tai their not skimpy. They just have short skirts." Mimi pointed out.

"After all Tai it is scientifically proven that the average male only comes to sport events to try and see up..." Izzy started to explain.

"Izzy finish that sentence and I'll skin you." Tai glared over at him.

"Okay point taken won't say another word."

The game went on. TK's team won 23 – 15. Now after the game the gang was still waiting as TK was a bit trapped against a wall of girls.

"Oh my you look so much better up close!" One screamed out.

"Please tell me are you single?" Another screamed out.

"What do they have that I don't?" Kari said under her breath.

But she wasn't quiet enough for Sora and Mimi heard them.

"My boy sense is tingling is someone here jealous?" Sora giggled.

"Oh my childhood love I remember it like it was yesterday! It's so cute!" Mimi joyfully said.

"WE ARE NOT **CHILDREN** AND I AM NOT **JEALOUS**!" Kari screamed at them.

As Mimi and Sora continued to tease Kari the guys were having their own conversation.

"Matt how long is your brother going to take?" Tai asked sick of waiting.

"How am I supposed to know? I told you he's clueless when it comes to girls. If that was mean I would be out of there a list of phone numbers in five minutes tops!" Matt bragged.

"Oh please Matt, your ego is getting so big I'm amazed we can fit in this gym." Joe joked.

"I'm serious!" Matt protested.

As the two started to argue Davis thought this would be a good chance to get close to Kari. Tai would be too busy trying to stop the fight for him to notice. Davis quietly started to sneak toward Kari.

"Davis, what are you doing now?" Cody asked as he seemed to pop out of no where.

"I'm going to talk to Kari so if you could please go."

"But Tai said for you to stay away from her."

"I know but you don't know how hard it is to stay away. Kari and I are meant to be! She just doesn't know yet. Tai's just in the way."

"Tai, Davis is sneaking over to Kari," Cody yelled over to Tai. "He said that Kari and he are meant to be with each other and you're only in the way."

"Cody what do you think your doing?!" Davis yelled.

"Well little kids have the tendency to talk back to, annoy, and tell on older kids. Usually they do this to an older sibling but since I'm an only child I chose to bug you. Also Tai paid me ten dollars to spy on you." Cody said with a huge smile on his face.

"Cody you are one messed up little kid." Davis made a fist at him.

Cody quickly ran off. Davis would have run after him if he didn't feel a hand on his shoulder holding him in place. Slowly he looked back Tai was standing behind him. He couldn't quite see his face was looking downward and was covered by his bushy hair. Finally he looked up. His eyes enraged.

"Davis…" He said trying to keep his cool. Which he wasted his time doing for a second later he snapped. "**STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER**!"


	3. We Meet Again

After awhile TK finally managed to escape the crowd of fan girls. Well at least he tried to. Once he finally got out two more clung to his arms and another hung off his neck.

"TK NO DON'T LEAVE US!" They screamed.

TK just stood their unable to move. Matt sighed at the sight of his brother so unsure what to do around so many girls. As for Kari her face got red. It looked as if she could burst any second.

"You know Kari maybe you should go over there and tell those girls, "Get off my man he's mine!" That usually works for me." Mimi suggested.

At that moment Kari seemed to calm down as if she just got an idea.

"You know Mimi I think you're right I **will** do that." Kari smiled.

Kari calmed herself down a bit more then walked straight up to TK.

"TK," She happily said as she flung her arms around him causing the fan girls to back off a bit. "You were great in that game!" She continued to say still clinging onto him.

At first TK stood there stunned. Kari then winked at him. At that moment he knew what to do.

"Thanks you were great at half times. But I would rethink the uniforms because other guys started to stair. I swear if they didn't stop I would have gone and pounded them." TK said returning the hug.

Sora and Mimi just laughed for they understood what Kari was trying to do, unlike Davis, Matt, and Tai. Matt and Tai had that 'What in heavens is going on here' look and Davis had a jealous expression.

"You promised to take me to the movies after the game remember." Kari said with a cute little puppy dog pout on her face. With this she released the hug and grabbed his hand.

"Of course I remember. I would never forget about you Kari." TK said.

With that they both ran off to the nearest exit of the gym. The fan girls stood devastated.

"That's not fair I want to be his girlfriend." They cried.

"Matt I promise you that if you little brother actually is dating my little sister I will pound you both so hard your parents will feel it!" Tai yelled as he ran towards the exit where TK and Kari just ran to.

* * *

He was soon followed by the rest of the digi-destines. Tai flung the doors open ready to pounce and start pounding on TK. But what he saw confused him. TK and Kari just stood there laughing.

"What the hell is going on?" Tai said separating TK and Kari by standing between them. "Back away from my sister punk." He said.

"Tai it's not like that I swear." TK sweat dropped as he backed up at the site of Tai's fist.

"Tai back off it was just a joke." But Kari's attempt to stop her brother was failed for he wasn't listening.

Tai quickly swung a fist at TK. TK shut his eyes waiting for the impact. But he didn't feel one. He opened one eye to see his brother standing in front of him holding Tai's fist. Matt dropped Tai's fist.

"Tai if you lay a finger on my brother I will beat you." He said angrily.

"Well if your brother backs off from my sister then I won't have to beat him. Now back off so I could give him what he disserves."

"I told you back off!"

"Why don't you back off Matt?!"

"Why don't you try and make me!" Matt yelled and gave Tai a good fist to the face.

Tai flew to the ground.

"That's it!" He yelled and pounced on Matt.

The two rolled on the floor both trying to lay a fist on each other.

TK and Kari just stood stunned. They didn't think their little joke would go this far.

"Maybe it's because we did it earlier today too," Kari pointed out. "Tai probably wasn't sure if we were joking or not. Why does my brother have to be so dense?" Kari sighed. "He didn't hurt you did he TK?"

"No I'm fine. For once I'm actually happy that my brother interfered." TK answered back.

Cody starred at Matt and Tai's fight.

"Shouldn't we try and break them up?" He asked.

"No don't worry about it Cody they always do this." Joe said.

"Well it's already late so are you guys just going to go home and meet up tomorrow again?" Yoli asked.

"Not quite Yoli we still have one very important place to go." Gatomon said.

"Where are we going now?" Poromon asked.

"Well let's just say we need to go to the flower shop first before anything else. The shop closes soon so let's go." Kari said.

"Well won't we have to break up the fight for us to go?" Davis asked.

"No we can just leave them." Patamon said.

With that they left the school.

* * *

"Hi, can I have a small bouquet of lilies please?" Kari asked the worker as they entered the flower shop.

"Why do we need flowers?" Demiveemon asked.

"Just wait and see okay!" Gatomon said annoyed for this was the fifth time Demiveemon asked that question.

Suddenly the door to the flower shop flung open. There stood Matt and Tai both sweaty and gasping for breath.

"Y-you could have told us you were leaving you know!" Matt said between gasps.

"Yah if you did we wouldn't have had to run all this way!" Tai complained.

"Oh suck it up buttercup you're here so who really cares." Sora lectured them on how it wasn't their fault that Matt and Tai had to fight.

"Here you are a small bouquet of roses." The store worker said.

"Okay then lets go." Izzy announced.

"B-but we just got here!" Matt complained.

"Like I said before suck it up buttercup and let's go!" Sora again said this time grabbing Tai and Matt each by one ear and dragged them as she left.

* * *

They have been walking for at least twenty minutes now and still have not reached where they were going. Finally after another ten minutes they reached sight of the TV station. They walked up to the front door.

"Why are we at the TV station?" Davis asked.

Suddenly the front door flung open and a flood of people came running out.

"Ghost!" They were all yelling.

They all stood their confused.

"My dad told me about this. Apparently people have been seeing a shadow pop up in random places and on the screens." Matt explained. "Why don't we just come back tomorrow?"

"Kari do you think it could be?" Gatomon asked.

Kari gave her a nod. "It could be let's check it out."

Kari and Gatomon ran into the crowd of people and started running in the opposite direction the rest of the people were running.

"Kari where do you think your going, get out of there!" Tai yelled trying to get into the crowd but was unable to.

Eventually they all got into the crowd and started running after Kari.

Kari entered the building. Most lights had been shut off but some still shown. In the lights you could see a shadow flying around.

* * *

"There it is." Gatomon said jumping down from Kari's shoulder and running after the shadow.

Just as Kari started to follow everyone else finally got into the building.

"Kari stop!" Tai chased after her.

They chased her for quite awhile when finally right when Kari entered a room the lights went out.

"AHH" She screamed.

"Kari!" Tai yelled and finally found the doors to the room that Kari just entered.

* * *

He flung the doors open. Light poured into the dark hall ways. Tai finally ran in to find Kari on her knees on the floor starring at the ceiling clinging to the bouquet of flowers.

"Kari what's wrong." Tai ran up to her shaking her to her senses and bringing her to her feet.

Kari wouldn't answer him. She just continued to stair. As the rest of the group gathered in the room they all went to see what Kari was starring at. On the ceiling the shadow was quickly circling the room.

"Come down here and fight like a mon!" Gatomon yelled.

Finally the shadow floated down the wall and onto the ground in front of Gatomon. Gatomon froze in her spot.

"Wizardmon."

"Wizardmon?" Cody, Yoli, and Davis asked.

The shadow lifted from the ground and took the form of a wizard.

"Is that thing a digimon?" Yoli asked.

"Wizardmon, I can't believe it." Kari said stunned as she slowly walked towards Gatomon.

"Kari wait it could be dangerous!" Davis said about to chase after her.

Joe stopped him.

"What do you think your doing?! Kari could get hurt how can we know for sure if this Wizardmon person is safe!" Davis yelled.

"Davis you don't understand." Tai turned to him.

Davis would think that Tai would be furious that he was trying to get to Kari again but he wasn't. Davis looked at Tai's eyes and saw sadness. It was as if he was so grateful for something.

"Tai who's Wizardmon?" Yoli asked.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Kari no get back!" Tai yelled. _

_But it was too late Myotismon already launched his grizzly wing attack at Kari and Gatomon. _

_The digi-destines watched helplessly as the attack got closer to Kari and there was nothing they could do about it. _

"_Kari!"_

"_AH!" Kari yelled._

"_Damn you worthless digimon you got in the way." Myotismon cursed._

_Wizardmon had gotten in the way of Myotismon's attack. _

"_WIZARDMON!" _

_**Flashback

* * *

**_

"He saved Kari's and Gatomon's life Davis." Tai finished saying.

They looked over to Gatomon. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Wizardmon..." She said again.

"Nice to see you again Gatomon I have come to warn you."

"Warn me about what."

"The evil that has threatened the digital world the worst is yet to come."

"What is he talking about the digimon emperor?" Cody asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The emperor isn't the problem. There is something stronger. Kindness will bring the emperor to the light."

"What does me mean kindness? We don't have to be nice to the Ken do we?!" Yoli complained.

"Wizardmon I still don't understand what are you trying to say?" Gatomon asked.

But Wizardmon started to fad out of sight.

"I'm sorry but I don't have much time."

"No Wizardmon don't go please don't leave again." Kari started to cry as she fell to her knees beside Gatomon.

"Kari please don't cry you don't look good when you cry." Wizardmon said.

"Wizardmon please just don't leave." Kari said again holding back her tears.

"Sorry but that's not possible. I was only able to come back to warn you. Now my time is up." With that Wizardmon faded out of sight.

"Wizardmon!"


	4. Wow Davis Thought Of It!

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Haven't really had time to write lately. Anyway this chapter is a bit short but I promise that the next one will be longer. Thanks to HotarunoYami for editing it and thanks to all the people who have faved and alerted this story!_

_Tori-62_

* * *

Kari remained on the floor crying. Gatomon crawled up onto her lap and did the same. The room went silent only low sobs could be heard. Tai walked over and knelt down beside his sister. She flung her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"It's all my fault." Kari said between sobs

"Wizardmon what a great friend," Gatomon started to say forcing herself to stop crying. "Even after he's gone Wizardmon still looks out for us."

"Tai do you think, do you think that now that Wizardmon has warned us that he can now rest in peace?" Kari said trying to hold back tears.

"I don't know Kari, hopefully." Tai said still trying to get his sister to calm down.

Slowly they rose to their feet. Tai walked Kari who was clinging to Gatomon back to the rest of the group. They walked out onto the deck of the TV station and placed the flowers where Wizardmon had fallen. It fell silent. The only sound that could be heard was the wind softly blowing leaves on near by trees. Finally Kari broke out in tears again.

"I feel so bad for her." Patamon said as he lay on TK's hat.

"We all do Patamon but our pity isn't going to do her any good. She will still feel responsible for what happened to Wizardmon." TK told him.

"Truly I would say that it's our fault." Joe said.

"I agree we should have been more careful." Mimi added.

* * *

Yoli, Cody, Davis, and their digimon stood a bit away from the rest of the crowd. Though they heard the story they still couldn't understand how everyone was feeling. Davis looked to Kari and watched as she continued to weep.

"Wizardmon must have been so brave," Yoli started to say. "It would take a lot of guts to save someone like that even if they were a close friend."

"What are you implying that if I was to be attacked you wouldn't try to save me?!" Poromon asked.

"No of course I would save you Poromon it's just…" Yoli couldn't quit bring herself to finish what she was saying.

"Of course I would protect you but it's just I would be so scared to jump out in front of an attack to do so." She thought to herself.

* * *

"Okay I can't take this any longer!" Davis yelled out.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"I can't stand everyone looking so sad and I know just how to fix it. I know that this is your anniversary and all but why don't we go to the digital world for the rest of the week. Our cover could be to go camping. We can go to that campsite that you guys went to when you first went to the digital world. Then using Izzy's laptop we can go to the digital world and maybe you can so use your skills that you used to defeat the dark master and stuff." Davis said.

Everyone look in amazement. Sure it was a good idea but to think that Davis thought of it was pretty scary.

"That sounds great," Mimi cheered. "I get to see Palmon again!"

"So that settles it tomorrow afternoon we can head up." Davis explained.

"But my mom would say we would need a chaperon." Cody said.

"I think I can handle that." Joe said.

Joe pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey Jim, its Joe me and the rest of the gang want to go camping for the week, so can you drive us thanks bye!" Joe called and hung up before his brother could even say a word.

"Um…Joe do you really think that will work?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry about it Jim owes me anyway. I covered for him at his booth at a science convention when he found out he had a chess tournament the same day." Joe explained.

"…Science convention…chess tournament?" Davis asked.

"Don't ask it's a geek thing okay."

* * *

_Told ya it was short!_


	5. On Our Way

"Tell me again why I have to go with you." Jim, Joe's brother, complained once again as he helped Cody pack his bags into his van.

"Well we wanted to go camping and the new digi-destines are too young to go without a mature chaperon. Even though the rest of us are old enough to go alone we don't exactly count as mature. Also I couldn't drive everyone in the other van so just think of it as if you were chauffeur." Joe explained as he loaded another van parked on the opposite side of the parking lot.

"Is everyone here?" Cody asked looking around.

"No not yet my brother and Matt went to go get Izzy. Apparently he had some trouble with his bags." Kari explained.

"Geez how much is Izzy bringing!" Gatomon exclaimed as she saw both Matt and Tai crossing the road carrying two big boxes.

"Did he pack his whole room in there?" Patamon added as he saw Izzy join them with another box.

He flew over to Izzy and landed on his box.

"Patamon do you have to land there you're adding more pressure to the box and it's already heavy enough." Izzy complained as he stumbled as he walked.

"Well then why did you pack so much?" TK asked as he ran over and helped Izzy with the heavy package.

"Well you wanted to go to the digital world didn't you? If you did I would need my laptop, but from what I remember the camp doesn't have good connects so I have to bring my satellite uplink. But if we are planning to stay overnight in the digital world then I would need my charger for my laptop. Also my laptop needs some updates so…" Izzy continued to ramble on about things that no one could understand.

"Davis tell Izzy to stop he's hurting my head," Demiveemon complained. "Um…Davis what's wrong?"

Demiveemon looked at Davis who was lying on the ground holding his head.

"Too many wires, too many gadgets, too many thingy ma bobbers, make it stop!" Davis rambled.

"I don't get what's so complicated about it all I said was…" Izzy was about to start again until he realized that he was being hulled into one of the vans. "Hey what do you think you're doing?!"

"If you continue on with your technology crap Davis's brain is going to burst!" Matt explained.

"Anyway we have to go; you're coming with us so poor Davis can have a break from your advanced grammar." Sora giggled.

* * *

"Are we there yet?!" Davis complained for the millionth time.

Davis and the new gang of digi-destines had gone in the van with Jim as their driver and the other group went with Joe. Davis had been annoying everybody for the whole ride asking the same question.

"For the last time Davis we still have at least another 20 minutes until we get there so sit back and shut up!" TK said not able to handle the same question over and over again.

"Well sorry if I can't stand long rides okay!" Davis shot back at him.

"Both of you shut up, we haven't had a moments peace since we started driving! You two are acting like a bunch of children!" Yoli yelled.

"But Yoli," Cody started to bud in. "We are a bunch of children!"

"Don't start with me Cody I'm really ticked off right now so please just everyone be quite!" Yoli yelled again.

"But…"

"CODY!"

"Yoli now you're the one acting like a child right Kari," Davis said seeing an opportunity to talk to Kari without Tai stopping him. "…Kari."

Everyone went quite and looked over to Kari. She was lying against the window and didn't look so well.

"Hey Kari are you okay?" TK asked.

"Of course she is TA just look at her." Davis said.

"Well sorry I just wanted to make it clear, and its TK not TA Davis." TK said back to him.

"Will you two just stop already you probably gave Kari a headache from all you're bickering!" Yoli yelled.

"Yoli I don't think yelling is going to help much." Cody said quietly and as he expected nobody heard him.

The van stopped at a red light and looked behind to see Davis and TK bickering, Yoli yelling, Cody trying to calm everybody down, and Kari still lying against the glass looking sicker then ever. As the light turned green he quickly pulled over to the side of the highway, got out of the care and opened the sliding door of the car.

* * *

"Hey Joe what's your brother doing?" Mimi asked as she looked out the window to see Jim looking into the back seats of his car.

"I have no idea." Joe said still paying attention to the road.

"Well pull over and see something might be wrong." Matt said.

Joe pulled up behind Jim's van and everyone loaded out of the car.

"Hey Jim what's wrong?" Tai said running over to the other van.

"It's Kari she doesn't seem to good, and the fact that TK and Davis are fighting and Yoli is yelling at them isn't really helping her.

"No I'm fine really I'm just a little dizzy is all." Kari said sounding some what sick.

"Kari why didn't you tell anyone we could have stopped sooner at a rest stop or something." Jim asked.

"I just didn't want to be a bother." She said.

"It wouldn't have been a bother Kari." TK said considerately.

"Oh now your being considerate hey TK, after you caused Kari's headache from all that yelling." Davis said as if he wanted to start another fight with TK.

"Davis this isn't the time okay Kari's sick."

"Yah and you made her sick."

"I did not make her sick."

"Both of you be quite!" Matt yelled.

"Kari here, drink some of this it'll help." Joe said handing her a bottle of water.

"Thanks Joe." Kari said.

"I think Kari and TK should go with you guys Joe, I'd be much better so there won't be any fighting." Jim said.

"Yah that's okay, um…Sora, Mimi would you too mind to switch cars so we can make room?" Joe asked.

"Sure no problem."

"Great so it's settled then."

* * *

Tai carried Kari to the other car on his back. TK jumped out of the van and just walked off to the other car without saying a word.

"Do you think TK really caused Kari to have a headache?" Cody asked Davis.

"Of course he did he's the one that always started fighting with me."

"Davis just lay off now okay it's done." Sora said hopping into the van.

"I slowed everyone down didn't I Tai?" Kari asked as she slowly took a seat in the other van.

"Of course not Kari, if you're sick it doesn't mean you're slowing everyone down. Just try and get some sleep okay." Tai told her.

"Hey TK," Matt said running up to his brother who was just standing beside the van waiting for everyone else to get in before he did. "What was all that back there? Why were you fighting with Davis?"

"It's nothing okay." TK said in a ticked off sort of attitude.

"TK I can tell that you're mad so just tell me."

"I'm not mad and since when did you decide to become a big brother and care so much!" TK snapped at him and hopped into the van.

"TK…"

"Hey Matt come on get in." Joe called from his open window.

"Yah okay." With that Matt hopped into the front seat and they were off again.


	6. A Troubled Brother

Hello to everyone reading this,

I just wanted to say sorry for the gaps in between the chapters...sorry it takes so long. Also THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading this and THANK YOU for the AWSOME reveiws please plesae please keep them coming! Well please enjoy the chappy!

Tori

* * *

"Are we…" Davis again started to mutter before being cut off by Sora. 

"Davis I swear if you don't shut your mouth for the rest of the ride you're going to be walking home!" Sora threatened.

"But…" Davis protested.

"DAVIS NOT ANOTHER WORD!"

"Ok…"

"Zip it."

"I was just saying okay."

"Jim, stop the car someone has to get out!"

At that moment Jim actually stopped the car. Davis panicked. Quickly he covered his mouth with both hands shut his eyes and sank his head in punishment. The thing was Jim stopped for a red light, not because he was actually going to throw Davis out.

"Wow Sora you really know how to handle men." Yoli congratulated.

"You should have seen her when she was joined the boys soccer team at the middle school," Mimi started to say.

"There weren't any girl teams at our school so she joined the only team there was at first the only one who would respect her was Tai but eventually she showed all of them the true power of women and won MVP even over Tai. He was crushed."

"Sora, remind me never to get on your bad side…" Cody said quivering behind her seat.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Sora sweat dropped.

* * *

In the other van things were pretty quite. Kari had fallen asleep after awhile and no one really wanted to wake her. They drove for half an hour in silence. Finally Tai spoke.

"Hey TK what was going on when you two were in the other van?" He asked.

TK didn't answer.

"All Jim told us was that there was some bickering going on and some yelling then Kari feeling sick." Joe added.

"That's all Jim said because that's all that happened." TK said with a bit of an attitude.

"Obviously we're asking about the details. What was the bickering about?" Izzy asked.

"I told you it was nothing okay!" TK said really pissed off.

At that moment Kari groaned in her sleep. Tai turned to her to see if she woke up. But she didn't and just continued to sleep.

"We already almost woke her up how about we just all shut up for the rest of the ride." TK said.

"Yah…that could work…I guess" Izzy agreed.

He and everyone else could tell something was bothering TK but just didn't want to force it out of him. Also it was true that they couldn't be to loud for Kari still seemed sick. After awhile every fell asleep, well almost everyone of course poor Joe had to stay awake by himself for he was driving.

"Sure everyone else gets to sleep but **NO** I have to stay awake because **I'M** the one driving. Responsible for their lives because they can't drive, maybe I should just fall asleep and crash the car and kill them all!! That would teach them for leaving me all alone." Joe ranted as he drove.

"Um…Joe you know I'm still up right." Matt gulped as he listened to Joe's last remark.

"MATT!! I thought you were asleep, you didn't really talk when they were asking TK some stuff so I thought we already fell asleep."

"No, I was awake for that too."

"So…y-you know what I said before I was just k-kidding right….I didn't actually m-mean I was going to crash or anything I was just….just having some fun you know." Joe stuttered as he talked hoping that Matt would understand.

"Yah don't worry about it, I just didn't know you would really resort to talking to yourself when everyone else is asleep." Matt teased.

"Oh that, yah that's just an old habit I have."

"I see."

"Hey Matt do you know what's wrong with TK? He seems pretty ticked."

"No, not really…" Matt answered quietly.

He wanted to know though. In his mind he thought of the words TK and said to him after they switched with the other van.

"_Since when did you decide to be a big brother and care so much?!"_

Those words burned in his head. He knew that he and TK didn't really see each other much since their parents had separated. He also knew that they weren't as close siblings as Tai and Kari were. But did TK really not think of him as an older brother or as a brother at all?

"Hey Matt you suddenly went quite what's the matter?"

"What…Oh yah it's nothing."

"Now your starting to sound like TK, is something bothering you too?"

"No but hey look we finally made it to the camp ground!" Matt pointed out the window and he was right.

"Okay Matt, wake everyone up for me will yah. I just have to check in with the camps ground man." Joe said as he hopped out of the care once they had reached their cabin.

"Hey guys get up." Matt turned to the rest of the van.

Imminently everyone but Kari and TK awoke. Kari still seemed sick so Tai carried her into the cabin. Matt was about to wake up TK but hesitated at the last moment. Jim and the others arrived shortly after. They were leading on the drive but some how managed to get lost without Joe following. Sora hoped out first and saw Matt starring at his brother sleep.

"You look worried Matt." Sora said walking over to him.

"Huh…oh Sora, no I'm not why would I be worried?" Matt said a bit startled.

"I over heard what TK said to you before he entered the van," She started to say softly. "Is that what's bothering?"

"Well yah I guess it is." Matt answered a bit embarrassed. Matt was a really nice guy but at school he had a tough reputation. Having someone know that he worried about his brother wasn't really on his list of things he wants.

"Don't worry about it Matt, Jim told Mimi and I what was going on when Yoli and the others fell asleep. Davis was complaining during the ride and TK stood up to him and told him to stop. A fight soon started and then they noticed Kari was feeling sick. Davis blamed TK for making her sick from starting the fight. I guess TK agreed with him and is blaming himself." Sora explained.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yah I'm pretty sure. He probably won't want to talk about it though so don't mention anything."

"Okay, thanks Sora" Matt said as he leaned in to kiss Sora. But Sora backed off.

"Matt, sorry but don't you remember. We broke up." Sora said softly.

"Oh yah, sorry I guess it's just a habit."

Sora walked away and Matt once again looked to his brother. He looked pretty tired. Matt then looked to the other van. Yoli, Cody, and Davis were also asleep. Jim was plying Davis out of the car and Mimi carried Cody inside. Matt then looked at his watch and saw that it was a bit late. He pulled his brother onto his back and walked on ward to the cabin.


	7. Working Hard Or Hardly Working

TK awoke to the sound of his brother's guitar. He lifted his head and looked around the room. He was on the top of a bunk bed. The bunk bed was in the same cabin that he stayed at when he and the original digidestines first went to the digital world. He recognized it so well for this was the same room that he, his brother, and Joe had shared. He looked around the room more for he could still hear his brother's guitar but could not see his brother anywhere. Listening to where the sound was coming from he realized that it was underneath him. Holding onto the edge of the bunk bed and leaning forward he let his head hang as he looked at the bottom bunk.

"So you're finally awake," Matt said not looking away from his guitar.

"What do you mean finally? Didn't we just arrive here?" TK asked.

"Yah we just arrived here…yesterday."

"Yesterday," TK said confused, he didn't think he was asleep for longer then five minutes, he was so shocked he lost his grip on the bunk bed and flipped onto the floor.

"Hey…you okay." Matt asked concerned, finally taking his attention away from the guitar.

TK lifted his upper body off the floor.

"Why didn't you wake me up when we got here?"

"Well you seemed tired. Kari, Yoli, Cody, and Davis were also asleep so we just thought you guys would be exhausted from traveling to and from the digital world so we let you sleep." Matt explained, helping his brother to his feet.

"Oh, well we weren't…where is everyone?" TK said changing the subject.

"Everyone's downstairs getting ready to go to the digital world. We were all waiting for you to get your lazy butt out of bed." Matt joked.

"Oh yah very funny Matt," TK said rolling his eyes. "Why don't you forget about your band and become a comedian?"

"That might actually be a good idea." Matt said sarcastically.

After a little laugh the two headed downstairs. Matt gave out a little sigh of relief that TK wasn't ticked off anymore. Maybe he can actually talk to him today.

* * *

"Kari, I just don't think you should go!" Tai yelled.

"But Tai, why can't I! I told you already that yesterday I was just carsick. I'm fine really!" Kari pleaded.

"What's going on?" TK asked Yoli as he entered the living room.

"Well Tai is saying that Kari isn't healthy enough to go to the digital world today, but Kari says it was only her getting carsick yesterday and that she feels fine, but Tai is still denying it." Yoli explained.

"Yesterday didn't just seem like car sickness to me," Tai said. "Face it Kari, you're sick and if you're sick the digital world is no place to be. Don't you remember what happened before?"

Kari stood silent for awhile, not knowing how to come back to that comment. Because she knew Tai was just trying to protect her but she really wanted him to know that though she is his 'kid' sister, she is no longer a kid and doesn't need him to protect her always.

"What does he mean happened before?" Cody asked.

"After we had found Kari and returned to the digital years ago she fell ill with a fever, our group had separated apart so Joe wasn't there with his medical abilities so Tai and I left to go find some medicine," Izzy started to explain. "Once we finally found some and started to head back for Kari some digimon started to chase us. We hid out in an abandoned church. Tai was freaking out how he should be protecting Kari and how it's his entire fault for letting her get sick. I was worried about Kari too but I didn't see why Tai was so worried, after all it was only a fever. But he told me when he was young he took Kari outside to play some soccer when she was sick. He took his eyes off her to get the soccer ball for one second then next thing he knew she was out cold on the dirt. Her fever had turned into phenomena. She almost didn't make it."

The room went silent.

"Tai please, I promise you I'm fine and if I do get sick Joe will be there, he's training to be a doctor right!" Kari pleaded breaking the silence.

"I still don't know." Tai said softly.

"Come on Tai, Kari's a strong girl she can take care of herself." Gatomon added.

"Don't forget Tai it's our anniversary we're all supposed to be together including Kari." Sora pointed out.

All eyes set on Tai.

"Fine…"

**

* * *

**

"Wow…Ken really has put some damage into this place." Izzy said shocked at the site.

The group had transported to the digital world back to File Island where Tai and the original digidestines started off. They stood in the desert where that had originally leaded the gang to the Yokomon village. Usually it would be bring back some old memories but this time it only brought thoughts of fear. All around where control spires. From miles on all you could see in the desert sand where dark towers. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"That Ken, he makes me so mad," Cody stared around in disgust. "He's ruining the whole beauty of the digital world."

"Hey, that's my line!" A familiar buggy voice called out.

The group turned around, running toward them came six digimon. Now that was a sight for sore eyes, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon.

"Agumon," Tai called out. "What are you doing here? I thought you were all still on Server."

"We couldn't take it anymore Tai. Even though we can't digivolve we can still help fight the digimon emperor, so we came back to help." Agumon explained.

"Yoli had also sent us an email saying that you all had come. We could never miss a chance to see you again never." Biyomon cheered.

"This is great, now we can all take down these control spires." Davis cheered.

"Let's do it!" Everyone cheered.

Tai and the original gang teamed up in pairs to destroy the control spires. Since their digimon could only stay in the rookie level it was harder to break it down. The newer gang spread out breaking down as much as they can. A few hours have past and still not even half of the spires had been taken down.

_Golden-Noose _Nefertimon and Pegasusmon piled up the broken down spires. Everyone was gathering to take a break. Davis and Yoli were the last to arrive, Davis riding on Raidramon and Yoli on Halsemon.

"Hey Yoli," Davis suddenly said out of the blue as the two slowly headed for the group. "Why doesn't Kari like me?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Yoli asked.

"Well girls talk to each other about these things don't they?" Davis asked.

"Well yah…"

"So tell me why."

"Well maybe it's because you ask her out **three times** a day."

"I'm serious Yoli."

"No one said I wasn't"

"Maybe it's because you're not her type." Raidramon pointed out.

"Well if Kari's not my type, what makes you think that Gatomon would be yours?"

"I'm just saying." Raidramon sobbed.

"Halsemon you're the digimon of love don't you have some like I don't know love beam or something that will make Kari fall in love with me?"

"Davis I'm a **digimon** not cupid solve your own girl problems."

**

* * *

**

"This is going to take forever." Kari sighed as she fell flat on her back on the sand looking up at the sky.

"Come on Kari, we can manage it somehow." Nefertimon purred as she lay down beside her.

"It would be a whole lot better if it wasn't for this heat," Joe said wiping sweat from his brow. "I should have brought sun screen, or have worn more summery clothes, I'm going to get heat stroke."

"Geez Joe you never change." Gomamon joked.

"Hey Kari, want to go out?" Davis said as he and Yoli finally reached the others.

"See that's what I mean by three times a day." Yoli sighed but was obviously ignored by Davis.

"No Davis, you're not my type." Kari sighed for this was probably the hundredth time she had explained it to him.

"Yah, Davis you should just give up and go for a girl that is already into you." Tai added.

"Like who?" Davis asked hoping someone would say Kari. But as always his hopes were too high.

"Well I hear that Monica girl in class 7-C likes you." TK said.

"You mean the one with the really big glasses and braces?"

"Yah, why don't you ask her out?" Cody asked.

"He probably already knows that once he does ask her out she'll figure out what a bone head he is and dump him the next day." Yoli laughed.

She was soon joined by everyone else.

"Oh come on guys, I'm not that big of a bone head am I?"

"You're a bigger bone head then your hair." Mimi laughed.

Again everyone joined in. But the laughs were cut short after a bang and a cloud of smoke coming from further away.

"What was that?" Gabumon asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure that it wasn't anything good." Tai said.

"We'll go check it out." TK said.

Before anyone could stop them TK and Kari had hopped onto Pegasusmon and Nefertimon and were off in the direction of the bang.


	8. Targeted Hope and Light

_I'm **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY **for the wait!!! Just I was about to finish this chapter two weeks ago but then my computer broke down! I almost lost all my fics cuz i might have had to wipe the whole computer but thankfully it works...but again im sooo sorry for the wait please enjoy!!_

* * *

"I don't like this, TK and Kari had gotten too far ahead." Tai said concerned. 

Tai, Matt, and the rest of the new group of digidestines followed behind. The rest of the original digidestines stayed behind with the digimon that couldn't evolve. Tai rode along with Davis and Matt rode along with Yoli, of course the two were supposed to stay behind as well but seeing their younger siblings ride off toward what would most likely be danger they just had to make sure they would be okay.

"They'll be fine, don't worry so much." Yoli said, partly annoyed. She too had siblings and boy was she glad they didn't care so much.

* * *

Still ahead TK and Kari could see smoke rising in the distance. As they got closer they thought that it was coming from the Yokomon Village they had seen when they had first come to the digital world. 

"This has to be the doing of the digimon emperor." TK said bitterly.

"That guy really ticks me off." Nefertimon also said.

"Let's go get him." Pegasusmon added.

Kari remained quiet. She too despised Ken for all he had done and is doing to the digital world and the digimon. Yet deep down Kari felt that Ken still had light in him. There was still a way to change them. Or at least she hoped so.

The two were still a good distance away from the center point of the attack, but the smoke had already clouded their view.

"This smoke is so thick." Kari said between coughs.

"Ahh!" TK cried.

"TK, where are you, I can't see you!" Kari yelled.

She was flying right beside him but the thick smoke had already hidden him from her. Searching franticly she flew around endlessly. Finally she saw a light up ahead.

"That has to be him." She thought to herself.

As quick as Nefertimon carried her, Kari got closer to the light. The light also seemed to be getting closer to her. TK must have seen her too.

"TK?" Kari cried again.

Just as she thought she had finally reached him she saw a bright beam heading towards her.

"Ahh"

* * *

"They flew into that cloud of smoke," Davis said. "Raidramon you have to go faster!" 

"Roger." Raidramon said and started to run as fast as he can.

_Ahh_, a scream rang out from a distance.

"That was TK." Matt said recognizing it instantly.

After the scream came another poof of smoke. _Ahh_, another scream cried.

"And Kari," Tai said worriedly. "We're too late."

* * *

"Look at the smoke," Izzy said pointing the smoke. "Something's coming out of it" 

"Could it be TK and Kari?" Mimi asked worried.

Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Sora watched the cloud of smoke as four figures fell from the sky.

"I sure hope not." Sora answered.

* * *

"So these are the holders of Hope and Light…how pathetic." Ken said disappointed. 

Hopping down from Airdramon, one of his many servants, and walked over to his latest targets the holders of Hope and Light. Shaking his head in disappointment he looked to the ground. There lay TK, Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon out cold among plenty for destroyed control spires.

"To think I had to destroy my precious spires to get these two. Still I hoped they would have put on a better fight. One hit and they're out, oh well at least it won't be much of a struggle. Wormmon load them onto Airdramon." He ordered.

"Yes master." Wormmon obeyed.

Wormmon inched himself over to where Patamon and Gatomon were out cold.

"I'm sorry about this, but I must obey my master." He thought to himself as he started to tie Gatomon's paws together so she wouldn't be able to move.

Wormmon hated doing dirty work like this, but he would never go against Ken, or at least he never wanted to.

TK lay on the ground. Aching all over, squinting one eye open he spotted Ken throwing Kari over his shoulder as if she was just a sack of rice.

"W-what do you want." TK said still hurting as he forced himself onto his feet.

Once he got to his feet he still struggled to stand. Limping he got to the nearest standing control spire and leaned himself against it.

"So, I see one's still conscious." Ken said still caring Kari.

"Put Kari down."

"I should, I could, but I won't," Ken chuckled. "Wormmon, seems we still have a fighter. Get over here and finish him, even you should be able to defeat him."

"Yes master." Wormmon again obeyed and left Gatomon.

"I don't want to do this, you should just surrender." He warned TK.

"You can't be that strong." TK teased.

"Just watch," Wormmon said offended. "Sticky Net."

Wormmon spat out a web that tangled TK, forcing him to fall to the ground.

"Well Wormmon maybe you're not as useless as I thought you were," Ken said. "Now Kimeramon finish him off."

"What is that thing?!" TK said in shock.

Before him was some strange digimon, actually I don't think you can actually classify it as a digimon, more like a mixed monster. It was a monster created from many others. It had Kuwagamon's arm, Greymon's body, SkullGreymon's arm and hair, Devimon's arms, Angemon's wings, Airdramon's wings, Kabuterimon's head, and Garurumon's legs.

"Meet my newest creation, and what will bring you to your end, Kimeramon!"

Kimeramon raised the arm that belonged to Kuwagamon.

"Scissor Claw!" With the attack the arm knocked TK straight into the corner of a control spire.

"Ahh!" TK cried out in pain as his back hit the sharp corner.

"Now Kimeramon, one more hit!" Ken commanded.

Just as Kimeramon prepared for another attack there was a sudden lighting shock toward him.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!" Matt commanded as Halsemon and Raidramon finally came to join the battle.

"That doubles for my sister so drop her!" Tai demanded as he saw Kari in the hands of the Ken.

"Well if it isn't the holders of Courage and Friendship, how sweet they came to help their younger siblings. Too bad sweetness makes me sick, Kimeramon lets get out of here."

With that Kimeramon quickly picked up Ken and Kari and flew along with the other Airdramon that Ken had under his control.

"Hey Ken get your own girl, Kari's **MINE**!!!" David yelled at the top of his lungs chasing after Kimeramon.

"I'll be back for the holder of Hope later." Ken called out before disappearing from site.

"TK," Matt called running to where his brother lay. "TK hold on, what ever you do stay awake."

TK could barley keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw was Matt running over to him.

* * *

"We need to get Kari back." Tai demanded. 

Once everyone was back together (except of Kari of course) they all traveled back to the real world. Now in the living room of the cabin the guys were trying to plan a way to rescue Kari.

"It's my entire fault I wasn't strong enough." Gatomon said ashamed.

She and Patamon had been spared when Ken left so sudden.

"Don't blame yourself," Patamon said trying to cheer up his friend. "It was a surprise attack no one knew it was coming."

"We can't keep blaming ourselves for what has already happened. Right now we need to figure out why Ken was after TK and Kari." Izzy explained.

"And how we can get Kari back." Cody added.

"Well we need to figure it out soon…who knows what Ken will do to her." Tai said.

"Calm down Tai, you won't be able to think properly if you're too busy worrying." Joe told Tai, hoping to calm him down.

"Don't tell me what to do," Tai snapped back. "How can I not worry, this is my sister we're talking about!"

"Tai, Joe's right and you can't just snap at a guy for trying to help you." Matt said.

"You're just so calm because your brother was spared. He wasn't the one taken Kari was, and I bet if TK was the one taken I bet you would be just as worried as I am, and heck TK should have been the one taken, men are supposed to protect women. Your brother was probably too scared to do anything."

"Don't call TK a wimp. He was probably trying to save her but as you can see he was up against that giant monster."

* * *

TK awoke his body sore all over. 

"Where am I?" He thought to himself.

Looking around he realized he was in the same room he just woke up in earlier that day. Getting up he looked around more. This time his brother wasn't in the room with him. Lifting himself onto his feet he felt a strike of pain through out his body. As he reached the open door he could hear his brother and Tai bickering. Then he suddenly remembered. Kari…

* * *

"Guys come on stop this, your going to wake up TK." Sora said softly trying to calm the two down. 

"I don't see why your trying Sora, your never going to get the to shut up." Yoli said rolling her eyes.

"Cody can you go check on TK, make sure that this screaming won't wake him up." Mimi asked Cody.

Nodding Cody ran up the stairs. He ran to TK's room. Opening the door he looked toward the bunk beds. To his surprise TK was gone.

_Bang_

Up the hall Cody heard the noise of a door slamming.

"That's odd…" Cody said to himself for the only room up the hall was the computer room.

Opening the door a crack he peeked inside.

There he saw TK carrying a backpack and holding up his D-3 to the computer screen.

"He wouldn't…" Cody thought to himself.

In a flash TK was gone.


	9. Please Leave Me

Hey guys,

FINALLY another chappy, im soo sorry but i've been busy .. but i hope u enjoy it..and i ll try try try try try my hardest to update sooner i promise it wont take as long as this one is ..

btw

_italic words r kari's thoughts .. only kari's _

* * *

"Take it back Tai!" Matt yelled as he threw a punch at Tai.

"_You_ take it back Matt!" Tai yelled back blocking the punch and tripping Matt onto the floor.

As the two fought the rest of the digi-destines effort to get them to stop faded and now they were just sitting around waiting for them to stop.

"You got any threes?" David asked as he and Yoli played some Go Fish while waiting.

Cody franticly ran down the stairs.

"TK's gone!" He screamed.

He looked around the room and saw no one listening.

"Joe it's an emergency, TK's gone!" Cody cried running over to Joe.

"Do they even remember what they're fighting about?" Joe yawned.

"I highly doubt it…" Sora sighed.

"Hey," Cody yelled. "Listen to me!"

Instantly everyone froze.

"Cody, how's TK doing," Matt asked picking himself off the floor.

"He's gone."

"What?"

"I went upstairs and I checked his room and he wasn't there. I heard his door slam and went to check and the last thing I saw was, TK going into the digital world." Cody explained.

"And you didn't stop him!" Matt said furious.

"There was nothing I could do!"

"Well we have to go and get him." Matt demanded.

"See I told you, you're just as in a rush to get TK as I am to get Kari." Tai said in an, I-told-you-so tone.

"Okay so you were right and I was wrong. For once I should have listened to you, but all I'm thinking is that my little brother is injured and in the digital world and if we are planning to save Kari I won't be able to concentrate at all." Matt explained.

"Okay then new plan," Tai started to order. "I vote that Davis, Yoli, and Cody stay behind while we go get TK."

"Why should we stay behind? Once we find TK we can just go straight to find Kari," Davis complained. "Besides you guys don't have the fire power. Your digimon can't even digivolve because of the control spires."

"I know that and that's why you're staying behind. We shouldn't need to fight anyone because we're only going to get TK back. Once we get him we'll come back and we can properly figure out a plan to save Kari. It would be a waste of your digimon's strength if they came just for this so they should just rest up before we really need them." Tai explained.

"Makes sense to me." Joe agreed.

Davis looked over to the three in-training digimon asleep on the couch beside him.

"Fine but if you need us you better contact us." Davis pouted, he hated being out of the action.

* * *

drip

"_Where am I?" _

drip

"_What's going on?"_

drip

Kari's eyes suddenly shot open. Looking around she found that she was lying in a cell, on the hard damp floor. She tried to get up but couldn't, she felt way too weak. Her head pounded and she couldn't remember what had just happened to her.

"So you're finally awake." A familiar voice called from the distance.

Kari's eyes widened and she saw who stopped in front of the cell.

"Still feeling too weak to talk or even sit up I see."

She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She could only listen to Ken's evil voice as she lay weak on the floor.

drip

Another drop of water hit the floor. But she didn't know where the sound was coming from, for some odd reason it sounded so familiar.

"I don't blame you; this place tends to do this to people. I would think it would affect you most, considering you're the holder of light."

At that moment she finally realized where she was.

"T-the dark o-ocean." She managed to mutter.

"Correct," Ken smiled. "It's the perfect place for my hideout don't you think? Not everyone can get here, so it's practically impossible for your little friends to come save you now. But don't worry you won't be alone for long, once I get the holder of hope that is."

With that Ken walked off leaving Kari alone in the cell.

Kari lay still, not that she had a choice.

"_The holder of hope, that's TK." _

A tear rolled down her eye and silently hit the ground.

"_Please TK don't come for me." _

* * *

"Why are they taking so long?" Gatomon yawned as she lay on top of the television set in the digital world. "We need to go find Kari."

Patamon hovered above her. He felt like he should have gone back to the real world with TK, but Matt ordered him to stay put and see if he or Gatomon can find out any information about Kari. As if they could, they were way too worried to do anything.

Gatomon looked above her and watched Patamon perch on a tree and letting his ears droop over his face.

"Don't worry Patamon, TK will be okay, Matt wouldn't let anything happen to him you know that." She said sitting up. "I bet he and the others will be back here in no time."

As if on cue the television set started to glow, catching Gatomon off guard. Surprised from the sudden light Gatomon tumbled to the ground. Shaking her fur to get out the dirt, she looked up to see TK.

"TK!" Patamon cried with joy.

But that joy went away as he flew closer to him. TK didn't look well at all. Bandages were wrapped around his arms. He couldn't even stand up properly and he got his support by a tree.

"TK…what are you doing here?" He asked as he gently landed upon his hat.

"I-I need to f-find Kari." He muttered not even bothering looking at Patamon.

Slowly TK hobbled over to the next tree and continued further.

"But TK you don't look so good. Shouldn't you be back resting, and where are the others?" Gatomon asked running after him.

"I'm fine, and the others are just f-fighting over how to find Kari. T-they're wasting too much t-time, we need to find h-her s-soon." TK explained still barely making his way along the trees.

"You mean you're here without them knowing?!" Patamon said shocked, the TK he knew wouldn't do this.

Patamon and Gatomon tried hard to convince TK to go back but he wouldn't. He refused to leave Kari alone for so long.

_TK…_

"What?" He stopped.

He just heard his name and he knew it wasn't Patamon or Gatomon calling him. It was Kari.

_TK…_

"Kari." TK called out loud.

Gatomon and Patamon just stared.

"What is he doing?" They thought.

_TK please, don't come. _

"But why, I can't leave you." He continued to say out loud.

* * *

"I can't leave you."

Kari listened closely. She could hear him, TK, he was talking to her. She concentrated her thoughts onto him.

--

_TK please listen to me you have to forget about me, leave before it's too late._

"Kari…"

_Please TK don't come. _

"Kari, tell me where you are, where is Ken keeping you?"

_I can't TK, leave me, I'll be fine. _

"Kari…KARI!!" TK yelled.

He lost it, he couldn't hear her anymore.

"Has he gone mad?" Gatomon whispered to Patamon, who just shrugged.

At this point he didn't know what was wrong with TK.

drip

Just as TK thought he had lost all hope of finding Kari he heard it, the sound of dripping water, he knew what it was too, the dark ocean.

"I know where to find her." He said again before continuing on.

* * *

"KARI!!"

Matt listened to noises he heard in the distance. When he and the rest of the older digi-destines arrived in the digital world he was surprised that Patamon and Gatomon weren't there to greet them. But that only meant one thing, they must be with TK.

"Guys that yell, it was TK, I'm sure of it." Matt informed the others.

"It didn't sound too far so let's keep looking." Tai said leading the way.

"TK, where are you, why would you just go off like this?" Matt thought worriedly following Tai. He didn't want to waste any time, he wanted to find TK and soon.

* * *

Kari now sat up against the hard wall, looking out of the single window, past the cell bars and at the end of a long hall way in front of her. From her cell she could see the light house that shone black light.

Slowly her gaze wandered to the ceiling of her cell. In her mind she pictured TK; she couldn't get him out of her mind. If he gets captured too it would be all her fault. Tears formed in her eyes.

_TK please be careful._


	10. On The Run

_First off i know it has been two years since i last updated. .. SORRY!!!! never really had much time .. okay so this is really short basically im just gunna put this up and if anyone who has waited two years to read this and still wants me to continue please review and i PROMISE that this time i will update sooner and try to make the chapters longer .. hope u enjoy ..  
_

* * *

"KARI!" TK shouted at the top of his lungs.

"TK stop it," Patamon begged flying close behind him. "You're in no condition to be going to save her, go back and get the others to help and besides what's yelling her name out into the sky going to do to find her."

Gatomon followed silently behind the two. She knew the further they ventured into the forest the harder it would be to drag TK back to the TV and get him home safely. She knew that if they didn't get him back soon his condition could worsen but at the same time she played the picture of Kari being captured by the Ken over and over again. Remembering how weak and helpless she felt watching Kari be taken from away from her, from the whole group, deep down she wanted TK to continue on pushing forward in hopes that somehow his pointless yelling would help find a way to Kari.

"I-I can hear her," TK explained sounding exhausted. "H-her voice in my head, she told me not to come, but I can't do that. I can't just l-leave her alone in the hands of Ken."

Taking a deep breath getting ready to call out for Kari again, in hopes that maybe her voice will return to his thoughts, TK looked to the sky. The sun was beaming down hot upon him and suddenly feeling very dizzy instead of Kari's name that came out of his mouth it was a lung full of heavy coughs. Gasping for air in between coughing TK still tried to continue on but ended up tripping over some roots and falling onto the forest floor.

"TK," Gatomon called worriedly. "Please that's enough, I want to find Kari just as much as you do and with all my heart I want you to be the one to find her but you can't go on like this. If we were to find Kari and she saw you like this she wouldn't let herself live without feeling guilty that you're suffering because of her."

TK ignored what Gatomon had said and focused his eyes on Patamon. Usually Patamon would have been the one to respond to him crashing from exhaustion first, not Gatomon, Patamon was his partner so it would only make sense for him to have more concern. But instead Patamon was still up flying, looking back along the trees they had just passed. He looked almost relieved at the sight of whatever he was looking at.

"P-Patamon, what are you looking at?" TK asked his eyes slowly losing focus.

Before Patamon could respond for himself, TK heard a familiar voice coming closer.

"TK," It called out. "Where are you?"

It was Matt.

"TK I'm sorry but I can't let you go on." Patamon apologized before flying off into the direction Matt's voice came from.

"Patamon don't!" TK cried.

Barley thinking TK forced himself of the ground legs shaking as he dragged himself from tree to tree trying to get further and further away from his brothers voice. He felt Gatomon tugging at his jeans trying to get him t stop but he didn't care, he didn't care about his condition, he didn't care that his own partner betrayed him and was going to sell him out to Matt, all he cared about was the fact that if he was caught now it meant going back to the real world and being further away from Kari.

"He's over this way." Patamon yelled, the sound of his wings flapping getting closer ever second.

TK tried to quicken his pace but the more he forced himself the more out of focus his eyes became. Trees started to get shaky and out of focus and soon he couldn't even tell which way was forward. Grabbing onto the nearest tree for support TK rested his head on the bark, trying hard to fight the urge to smash his head into the tree hoping it would help. Soon enough he could hear footsteps stopping behind him and he knew he had no hope of continuing.

"TK, you idiot what the hell do you think you were doing?" Matt said his voice a mix of concern and anger.

He edged closer to his little brother and reached for his arm to allow him better support only to find TK roughly pull himself away from his grip.

"D-don't t-touch me. Y-you can't stop me even if you take me back I'll just come back. I w-won't leave her," TK shouted.

Only having one hand supporting him on the tree TK staggered as he tried to regain his balance.

"It's my fault she's gone," He continued to yell. "I-I can't go back."

Staggering trying to regain his balance TK pushed past his brother and tried continuing on.

"See what you've done," Matt yelled at Tai. "It's because you, you put the blame all on him and caused him to run off. Look at him, he can't even stand up!"

"TK I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blamed you I know it's not your fault. None of us could have done anything. Pushing yourself won't do you or Kari any good." Tai apologized.

TK again ignored what was said and kept pushing forward.

The rest of the group was speechless; the TK they knew used to tag along behind the mall, thought through things clearly, and cried on occasion. When did that little kid become this guy standing in front of them?

Reaching for another tree to grab TK slipped, but instead of falling onto the forest floor instead he was falling into his brother's protective arms, slowly he watched his brothers concerned face slip into black as he passed out.

--


	11. Gone Again

_I got a couple of reviews so i guess I'm goin to continue my story then. I'm sorry my chapters are short but im doing it so that i can make more chapters .. if i load all of my ideas in one then i'll run out for the next chapter, its a bit hard for me to come up with new ones since i started writing this 2 years ago i'm trying to remember my train of thought from back then and adding my own new ideas now .. well hope you enjoy thanks for those who reivewed and faved 3  


* * *

TK,_

TK heard Kari's soft voice calling out to him.

_TK, please wake up. _

"Kari?" TK answered quietly, his eyes slowly peeling open.

Thinking his mind was playing a trick on him TK blinked a couple of times not believe his eyes. Watching him with soft loving eyes Kari brushed her hand against his cheek. Feeling her warm hand TK knew he couldn't be dreaming, this was her, Kari was back. Trying to recognize the setting around them TK found himself unable name where they were. He lay on cool white tile that matched the walls around him, if he really was dreaming why could he feel Kari's presence there beside him?

_You're awake, I'm glad. _

Kari smiled but as TK heard her voice he had noticed that her lips did not move with her words. TK then realized that this wasn't Kari, instead it was her thoughts, the thoughts that he had been hearing when he was in the digital world, realizing the place that they were in now was his mind.

"Kari," He said. "I'll come save you I promise. I'll find my way to the dark ocean."

Kari's sweet smile faded as he said these words.

_He's after us both, you mustn't come. If he gets control over both hope and light no good can happen. _

"But I can't just leave you."

Kari slowly stroked his hair and gave a final smile before she started to fade away from TK's sight.

* * *

"No," TK shouted as he jolted up from the bed where he lay. "W-where am I?"

Sweat pouring down his face TK looked around. TK frantically checked his surroundings. A damp towel had fallen from his face and onto the floor. He soon realized he was in the same room he had woken up in earlier that morning, only this time on the bottom bunk. To him this fact only brought one thought to his mind, they had taken him back from the digital world, taking him further away from Kari.

"TK, calm down it's okay you're alright." Matt assured him as he got up from his chair and went over to the bed side.

By the time the group had brought TK back from the digital world it was already late, black clouds covered the sky and rain poured onto the roof with the occasional thunder and lightning. The whole time TK was out cold Matt was by his side, watching him toss back and forth in his sleep.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Matt lectured.

"What did it look like I was doing?" TK said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with you," Matt yelled. "This whole trip you've been full of attitude and whenever someone tries to ask why you just tell them off. Do you have any idea how worried you made everyone, how worried you made me?"

"Does it really matter? Kari's the one missing isn't she, why wasn't anyone going off looking for her? Am I the only one who gets how serious this is? We NEED to find her now." TK answered back pulling himself out of bed.

"We all know we need to find her," Matt said grabbing TK's arm before he could run off again. "That's why we're trying to think up a SENSIBLE plan, not just charging in without thinking. Get back in bed you're not going anywhere."

TK pulled his arm away glaring at Matt.

"Why do you care if I go anywhere or not? I'm sorry for running off before OKAY, now can we please go plan or something." TK complained heading for the door, but again stopped by Matt who grabbed his shoulder.

"You want to know why I care, maybe it's because, oh I don't know, you're my kid brother, and I'm supposed to be protecting you. How do you not understand that?"

"I'm not a kid anymore Matt," TK said turning his back to him. "I don't need to be protected anymore I've been fine growing up on my own without an older brother, or a father."

Matt dropped his grip from TK's shoulder, was this about their parents' divorce? He never really gave thought on how TK became the "man" of the family when he and his father left. After the divorce he and TK never really saw much of each other until the summer they traveled to the digital world. Now that he thought about it that was really the first time he started to be protective of TK. After that summer he and TK didn't see much. When they were together he tried to be an example for TK, but he was a bit embarrassed that other people would know that his weak spot is his brother.

"TK," Matt said breaking the silence. "Just because-"

"I don't need someone who pretends they are a good older brother in my life" TK cut Matt off before running out the bedroom door.

* * *

TK ran down the dark all way, from what it looked like it was midnight and everyone must have been asleep. Feeling hot tears coming to his eyes he couldn't believe what he and just said. The truth was that he needed his older brother more than anything at times but since they lived apart Matt was never there and since TK was the only one there for their mom he tried to be strong for her. Even though what he said was a complete lie he knew that was the only way he could get out of the room. Blinking back the tears from his eyes TK went back to his original train of thought trying to get back to the dark ocean.

Quietly checking the computer room, just in case anyone was in there, TK noticed that Izzy's laptop had been moved. Closing the door TK wondered how he would make it back to the digital world when he heard footsteps coming from the direct of his bedroom. Knowing it was Matt going to run after him, and knowing he couldn't look his brother in the face after what he just said TK bolted for the stairs.

Even if Matt was trying to catch up to him for two possible reasons, one, was that he was coming to yell at him, and two, he was still dead set against TK going to find Kari on his own again. Either choice, TK didn't like any, running down the stairs he noticed two sleeping figures on the couch, it was Tai and Izzy. No doubt they were thinking up a plan before falling asleep because Izzy had his laptop already opened a digiport and ready for whenever everyone had woken up. Thinking fast TK took the laptop from the table, not realizing it was still plugged into the wall for charging TK tripped over the cord, making a loud crashing noise.

"W-what," Izzy woke up startled. "Hey TK you're awake, what are you doing with my laptop?"

TK had caused both Tai and Izzy to wake up.

"Hey kid you better not be thinking of doing what I think you're doing." Tai said getting up from the trying to get the laptop.

"TK," Matt said coming down the stairs, the first thing he saw was Tai trying to pry the laptop from TK's clutch. "I already told you, you're not going back there."

Matt ran over, planning to help Tai control his little brother, but before he could TK ripped the laptop from Tai's hands and ran for the door.

"Hey," Izzy yelled. "It's raining outside you're going to wreck my computer!"

"I don't think that's what we should worry about right now." Tai said running after TK.

TK ran to the picnic table just a bit away from the cabin placing the laptop on it frantically looking for his digivice. Matt, Tai, and Izzy ran out after him, from the light that shone from the open door way TK could see that Sora and Mimi had also been woken up and were standing at the door watching what was happening.

"TK will you stop please, just come inside so we can talk okay." Matt pleaded.

"There's no time for tha-" TK started to say but suddenly fell silent.

With his digivice in his hand TK could have easily escaped but instead he just stood in place frozen, looking down to the ground.

"Hey TK what's wrong?" Matt ran over to him shaking his brother's shoulders trying to snap him out of his current state.

TK lifted his face slowly; his normal bright eyes were suddenly all black and staring out into space.

"TK snap out of it," Matt said continuing to shake him. "What's happening?"

"T-the…the," TK mumbled his eyes still black.

"The what?"

"The dark ocean." TK mumbled.

His digivice dropped from his hand and as it did a dull light shone from it, at the same time the computer screen did the same thing.

"The dark ocean?" Matt questioned not letting go of TK's shoulders.

But before he knew it there was a blinding flash of light; closing his eyes shut Matt couldn't feel TK anymore. When the light vanished he wiped his eyes open, only to find TK was gone…again.


End file.
